The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
When using a power tool, different speeds and torques may be desirable depending upon the particular application of the power tool. For example, when using a power saw to cut pressure treated lumber, a lower speed, higher torque output may be desirable. But when cutting soft woods, a higher speed, lower torque output may be more desirable. When the motor in the power saw is only able to produce its maximum power output at a single speed, then maximum motor output power may not be available for those work tasks that need to be performed at speeds above or below the speed at which maximum power occurs. In terms of tool performance, this may increase the time needed to perform a given task, over the time needed if the motor was being operated at its maximum power output. Additionally, if the power saw is battery operated, the run time of the tool on a given charge may be reduced from that which would be achieved if the motor in the power saw was being operated at maximum efficiency.